


Beso de cristal

by PruePhantomhive



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Movie Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki quiere un beso de Thor, no importa si está encerrado en esa ridícula prisión de cristal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beso de cristal

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)
> 
> Los personajes de The Avengers pertenecen a Marvel Studios, Paramount Pictures y Walt Disney Pictures y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

Loki se puso de pie en cuanto vio a Thor entrando a la cabina de la aeronave de S.H.I.E.L.D en la que se encontraba su jaula. Alisó las arrugas de su ropa con las manos y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante para encarar a su hermano, que había colocado una mano sobre el cristal que los separaba.

—Dicen que mataste a ochenta personas en menos de dos días —fue el saludo que el Hijo de Odín le dio.

Loki sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya sabes cómo soy.

Thor negó con la cabeza y observó el suelo por unos segundos, sus dedos resbalando por la fría superficie del cristal de la prisión que mantenía cautivo a su hermano menor, la cárcel que se había ganado por sus actos en contra de los habitantes de Midgard. Suspiró con verdadera tristeza y levantó la mirada, entonces, el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver que la mano de Loki estaba colocada sobre el cristal, aparentando tocar la suya.

Por un instante, pensó que se trataba de una casualidad, que Loki había decidido apoyarse en el cristal también, pero luego recordó que su hermano menor no llevaba a cabo ninguna acción sin antes haber pensado en su consecuencia. Tan precavido…

Algo se le rompió en el pecho al hacer ademán de apartar la mano del cristal y ver cómo los dedos de Loki chocaban más contra éste, como si pretendiera atravesarlo para alcanzar nuevamente su mano.

Thor volvió a agachar el rostro.

—Te  _quiero,_ hermano. Aún si has cometido errores, yo…

Loki se llevó el índice a los labios y siseó, pidiéndole silencio, un sentimiento compartido, pero indefinido, deslizándose por su mirada del color de las esmeraldas.

Thor sintió el corazón palpitándole en la garganta con crueldad al ver a Loki inclinándose hacia adelante, con los ojos cerrados, para besar el cristal. Tenía exactamente la misma expresión que Thor recordaba de sus tiempos como adolescentes, cuando se besaban detrás de las cortinas del palacio o apagaban las luces de las habitaciones completamente para dormir tomados de las manos.

Con un sentimiento de desazón enrollándole las manos en el cuello, Thor se inclinó hacia adelante también, chocando sus labios contra el cristal, justo sobre el sitio donde estaban los labios de Loki.

Era la cosa más espantosa del mundo.

Y al mismo tiempo…

—Te quiero, en verdad te quiero.

—Eso no cambiará nada, Thor, lo sabes —suspiró Loki contra el cristal. ¿Había tristeza en su rostro o sólo se trataba de una ilusión?

—Es verdad: lo sé —corroboró—. Pero lucharé con todo mi poder para detenerte, Loki.

—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó Loki, intentando sonar sarcástico, pero, a decir verdad, había un tinte de esperanza en su voz.

—Sí.

Loki le sonrió de una manera perturbadora y volvió a sentarse en el suelo mientras Thor le daba la espalda con un revuelo de su capa y se marchaba de la sala, sintiendo aún el frío del cristal en sus labios.


End file.
